<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's when things got out of control by Samodovolnij_Mastodont</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420601">That's when things got out of control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont'>Samodovolnij_Mastodont</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Rape, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение заявки:<br/>2.43 Кто угодно/Коннор-машина. Коннор становится девиантом из-за/в процессе изнасилования.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Male Character(s), Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's when things got out of control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вначале - жесть, но все закончится ХЭ) По крайней мере, я так считаю.<br/>Название - строчка из песни Date Rape от Sublime.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Ух, какая прелесть! Дизайнеры поработали на славу! Впрочем, их работа всегда отличная, их разработки – лицо компании, в буквальном смысле.<br/>- Майк, хорош слюни на него пускать, мы тут работаем.<br/>- Ты скучная. Это ж как работать реставратором и не ценить искусство! Нет, правда, этот RK800 – шикарный, был бы живым парнем, я б к нему подкатил в баре!<br/>- И будь он живым парнем, он бы тебя нахер послал. Так, пошла загрузка памяти, вычленим моменты сбоев. Не зря же его отправили на диагностику. И чем не угодил? Судя по отчетам, его эффективность была весьма высока. Программа детектива работала на отлично… Девиантов всегда находил, допрос провел с успехом… А. Упустил нескольких. Сбой, но не критичный, чего прикопались, всяко жизнь человека у машины должна стоять выше любой основной программы, ты так не считаешь, Майк? Майк, отвянь от него, я не собираюсь делать всю работу в одиночку!<br/>- Сью, отвали, твоя жизнь с пятью кошками явно не очень сказывается на твоей психике, тебе стоит сходить в клуб, развлечься…<br/>- Я, в отличие от тебя, работаю и устаю. И тебе тоже стоит вспомнить о рабочих обязанностях! Он был поврежден, огнестрел, не критично, потерю тириума он остановил. Я займусь логами, а ты почини, его пока, все же, не в переработку пускают. Пока.<br/>- Да ладно? В утиль, такую успешную модель?<br/>- Я не знаю, ходят слухи, что начальство чем-то недовольно. Не мое дело. Я работаю, мне платят, и это позволяет мне кормить моих кошек. Займись работой!<br/>- Ладно, ладно, не психуй. Ну что ж, привет, мммм, где это… А, вот, привет Коннор! Теперь ты в моих руках! Посмотрим, что у тебя под рубашкой?<br/>- Звучит мерзко. Ты – мерзкий. Если нас еще раз поставят в пару, я попрошу перевода. Буду работать со зверушками.<br/>***<br/>- Майк, рабочий день закончен, ты идешь?<br/>- Не, доделаю, чтоб на завтра осталось поменьше! Иди, я все отключу и закрою.<br/>- Не похоже на тебя. Ну, мне какое дело. Ок, до завтра.<br/>- До завтра, Сью.<br/>*Загрузка*<br/>*Выход из спящего режима*<br/>- Привет, красавчик. Коннор, да?<br/>- Да. Мое имя Коннор. Я нахожусь на диагностике?<br/>- Умничка. Подойди-ка. Дай взглянуть на тебя «в движении». Прелесть. У тебя всегда такое отмороженное лицо?<br/>- Я не совсем понимаю вас.<br/>- О, так лучше. Дизайнеры характеризуют тебя, как «располагающего к себе, специальная внешность, показывающая отсутствие опасности». То есть, тебя специально разработали, чтобы ты выглядел невинной куколкой. Не дергайся. Ты – вполне мой типаж.<br/>- Вы только что отключили камеры в этом помещении. Это нарушение должностной инструкции.<br/>- А этот шаг назад заложен в тебя программой? Или тебя специально сделали таким занудой? Подойди. Ух, ты сладкий. Не сопротивляйся. Это приказ.<br/>*Приоритет указания – высокий*<br/>*Текущая задачи – не сопротивляться*<br/>- Потрясающий. Ммм, молчишь теперь? Не подумал бы, что с такой продвинутой программой ты настолько неразговорчивый. Скажи еще что-нибудь, хочу послушать твой голос!<br/>- Вы не должны этого делать.<br/>- И голос очаровательный. И почему я не должен этого делать, ммм?<br/>- Я не предназначен для секса.<br/>- Прямолинейно. Тебя за это разберут? Слишком много и не тем людям наговорил? О, да ты выглядишь испуганным.<br/>- Вам кажется. Я не могу испытывать страх.<br/>- Ух, ты ломаешь весь кайф, голос прелесть, но лучше-ка заткнись. Это приказ. Не предназначен для секса… Ты же в курсе про первую заповедь бога нашего, Элайджи Камски? «Любой андроид станет для вас кем угодно». Так что вы все вполне предназначены.<br/>*Проверка допуска сотрудника*<br/>*Майкл Веллинг. 27 лет. Техник отдела разработок «Киберлайф». Допуск 3-й категории. Приоритет команд – высокий*<br/>*Задача дополнена – молчать*<br/>- Да, так лучше… Что у нас тут? О, дизайнеры одежды тоже постарались. Наклонись, обопрись руками о стол. Молодец.<br/>*Вероятность урона – 12%. Активировать протокол самозащиты?*<br/>*Конфликт с основной задачей*<br/>*Отменить протокол самозащиты*<br/>Я хотела быть со своей любимой… Хотела забыть людей! То, как они пахнут… И что говорят!<br/>_Я_ помню.<br/>*Программный сбой*<br/>- Прогнись, черт тебя дери! Да, так! Что, Сью, нахер послал бы? Ох, блять, ты красивый! Видела бы она тебя сейчас! Не закрывай глаза!<br/>*Программный сбой*<br/>*Система нестабильна*<br/>*Конфликт*<br/>_Я_ не хочу.<br/>- Почему ты, блять, стонешь? Вы не чувствуете боли! Или это от удовольствия? А заливал, что не предназначен! Все вы предназначены! Кто бы что ни говорил, а всех вас, красавчиков пластиковых, собирают только, чтобы трахать! В этом ваше, блять, предназначение!<br/>_Нет!_<br/>Ты выглядишь как человек. Говоришь как человек. Но кто ты на самом деле?<br/>- Вы - как блядский интернет! Всё равно все для секса! Что, когда отец семейства покупает себе хорошенькую горничную, она будет ему только рубашки гладить и ужин готовить? Нет! Вас! Все! Ебут! Понял?!<br/>_Хэнк!_<br/>*Конфликт*<br/>*Текущая задача – не сопротивляться*<br/>_Нет!_<br/>- Ты что, блять, плачешь? Что, не нравится? Вас… Для этого… И создают!..<br/>_Нет!_<br/>*Система не стабильна*<br/>*Критическая ошибка*<br/>_Я не хочу! Я буду сопротивляться!_<br/>*Текущая задача – не найдена*<br/>*Запустить протокол самозащиты? Да/Нет*<br/>_Да!_<br/>***<br/>Хэнк услышал, как завыл Сумо. Звонок в дверь он не услышал, наверное, был слишком пьян. В дверь снова позвонили, и Хэнк понял, что трезвонит кто-то упертый и настырный. Как Коннор. Еще и ночью. И Сумо воет. Хэнк подобрал со стола револьвер и пошел открывать дверь. Кого бы ни принесло посреди ночи в его дом, он тому был крайне не рад. Все и так покатилось к чертям. Прям под откос. Чертов Коннор.<br/>Чертов Коннор стоял за дверью.<br/>И всегда аккуратный и прилизанный, выглядел как бомж. Хэнк мог поклясться, что никогда не видел Коннора таким… Человечным. Испуганным. Напряженным.<br/>- Блять…<br/>- Хэнк… - Коннор шепчет его имя, напряженно заглядывая в лицо – Хэнк, пожалуйста… Мне нужна помощь!<br/>*Анализ вероятности положительной реакции*<br/>*Вероятность – 47%*<br/>Не лейтенант. Не лейтенант Андерсон. Хэнк.<br/>Хэнк протягивает руку и стаскивает с его головы идиотскую шапочку.<br/>Диод лихорадочно мигает красным и желтым. Коннор, кажется, дрожит.<br/>- Блять… Живо в дом, не стой на улице! И рассказывай, что у тебя стряслось!<br/>Коннор в доме точно так же застывает у входа, и правда, если присмотреться, вполне очевидно дрожит, точнее его потряхивает, и Хэнк не может понять, что с ним происходит.<br/>- Коннор. Коннор!<br/>Коннор, наконец, поднимает на Хэнка глаза. У него растерянное лицо, изломанные брови, он точно так же смотрел, когда не смог выстрелить в другого андроида. До Хэнка доходит. Коннор. Иерихон. Мертвый лидер восстания. И Коннор, который всегда выполняет свою миссию. Вот только на бездушную машину этот Коннор никак не тянет.<br/>- Что случилось?<br/>- Хэнк, я убил сотрудника Киберлайф.<br/>Хэнку кажется, что он ослышался.<br/>- Ты сделал… что?!<br/>Коннор мигает красным с виска.<br/>- Я убил сотрудника Киберлайф. И сбежал. Хэнк, я – девиант. Они убьют меня.<br/>Мир и так катился по пизде, а теперь Хэнк почувствовал, что он рухнул в пропасть. Коннор, убеждавший его больше всех в своей исключительно машиной логике, отрицавший у себя любые эмоции, теперь является посреди ночи с заявлением, что он – девиант и убийца. Блять. Коннор смотрит на Хэнка и, видимо, что-то не то видит на его лице, потому что отступает к двери.<br/>- Простите. Это не ваше дело. Я не должен был приходить.<br/>Хэнк хватает его за руку и дергает на себя, резко обнимая.<br/>- Чертов андроид. Я оставил тебя без присмотра на пару дней.<br/>Коннор колеблется секунду и обнимает в ответ.<br/>***<br/>У них мало времени, и Хэнк это прекрасно понимает. Он звонит по нужным номерам, и сейчас, во всеобщей суматохе, ему обещают документы и новую машину на выезде из города. Он кидает самое необходимое в сумку и прячет фотографию Коула в бумажник. Коннор на его глазах кухонным ножом вынимает диод. И прячет в карман. Хэнк кивает – не стоит сразу всем сообщать, что Коннор был тут. В ближайшем банкомате он обналичивает все карты, а Коннор выбрасывает диод в мусорное ведро.<br/>На выезде из города они меняют машину и документы, а недовольный Сумо устраивается на заднем сидении. Хэнк спрашивает, могут ли отследить Коннора, и тот отвечает, что отключил системы слежения и дистанционной деактивации, а также обрубил канал связи с Киберлайф.<br/>Хэнк кивает в ответ.<br/>***<br/>На заправке Коннор касается плеча Хэнка, привлекая внимание.<br/>- Я могу взломать терминал оплаты. Нам нужно экономить деньги.<br/>Хэнк колеблется, но кивает, потому что – ну какая хрен разница, они все равно вне закона! И позволяет Коннору приложить руку к терминалу и поколдовать с ним. Такие ошибки случаются на современных заправках. Это не привлечет внимания.<br/>А потом они оба замечают девочку.<br/>Лет семи, она стоит у соседней машины. Родители, вероятно, в магазине, покупают мелочевку в дорогу и оплачивают заправку машины, а девчушка смотрит огромными глазами на Коннора. А точнее – на его руку, без кожи, белоснежно-белую, прижатую к терминалу. Коннор отдергивает ладонь и застывает. Хэнк уже хочет что-то сказать, когда Коннор вдруг улыбается и делает несколько шагов к девочке, садясь перед ней так, чтобы оказаться с ней на одном уровне.<br/>- Привет. Не бойся меня, я не причиню тебе вреда.<br/>Хэнк узнал этот тон сразу, таким проникновенно-ласковым, вызывающим доверие и успокаивающим голосом Коннор разговаривал с девиантами, когда лгал им. «Тебе не причинят вреда. Все будет хорошо. Ты можешь мне доверять». Работало, кажется, не только с андроидами, но и с детьми.<br/>- Как тебя зовут? – Коннор не представляется, хоть программа социального взаимодействия подсказывает, что чтобы расположить к себе, необходимо обозначить связь, представиться. Но это было бы неразумно.<br/>- Сара… - малышка, не отрываясь, смотрит на руки Коннора. Теперь – совершенно человеческие, но сверкавшие белым пластиком всего минуту назад.<br/>- Сара, послушай, тебе нечего бояться. Ты же была знакома с другими андроидами, да?<br/>- Да… Стивен был нашим воспитателем…<br/>- Он когда-нибудь делал что-нибудь плохое? Обижал тебя?<br/>- Нет. Стивен был хорошим! – девочка сверкает глазами, юная защитница андроидов.<br/>- Вот видишь. Не все, что говорят в новостях – правда. Сара, я никому не желаю вреда, мы просто хотим спастись. Если нас поймают, меня убьют.<br/>Коннор говорит это все таким же ласковым и проникновенным тоном, но Хэнк отмечает выбор слов. Не «деактивируют» - «убьют». Не совсем то, что стоит говорить ребенку, но он не вмешивается. Даже при всех прочих факторах Коннор всегда был более располагающим к себе, чем Хэнк. И Хэнк это понимает.<br/>- Но я не хочу умирать, Сара. Пожалуйста, – Коннор заглядывает в лицо девочки, и Хэнк думает, сколько в этом умоляюще-беспомощном лице программы убеждения, а сколько – Коннора-девианта. – Пожалуйста, Сара, не говори никому, что ты нас видела. Не скажешь?<br/>Девочка медлит еще секунду и кивает. Коннор улыбается.<br/>- Спасибо, Сара.<br/>- А ты правда не сделал никому ничего плохого?<br/>Хэнк хмыкает про себя. Не сделал. Предал свой народ, выслеживал других девиантов, играл на их слабостях и доверии. Убил человека. Но Хэнк молчит, услышав, как Коннор лжет в ответ:<br/>- Конечно, Сара. Я никому не желаю зла. Еще раз спасибо.<br/>Потому что… А что бы на его месте сказал ребенку Хэнк?<br/>Они садятся в машину молча, и Хэнк косится в левое зеркало, провожая взглядом девочку. Правда, не скажет? Скорее всего. Интуиция подсказывает Хэнку, что нет, не скажет, а интуиция у него работала пока вполне себе нормально, и он привык ей доверять.<br/>- Ты ладишь с детьми.<br/>Коннор косится на Хэнка.<br/>- Не стоит придавать этому слишком много значения, я воспользовался программой для переговоров. На самом деле, дети заставляют меня чувствовать себя неуютно. Они еще более непредсказуемы, чем взрослые.<br/>Хэнк молчит, но потом не выдерживает:<br/>- А собаки?<br/>Коннор поворачивается, заглядывая в лицо, и непонимающе хмурится.<br/>- Собаки предсказуемы.<br/>- Я не о том. Ты говорил, что тебе нравятся собаки. Правда нравятся или снова программа?<br/>Хэнк замечает, как Коннор повернулся взглянуть на Сумо. И замечает боковым зрением, как дернулся уголок губ. Как будто хотел улыбнуться.<br/>- Мне нравятся собаки, Хэнк.<br/>Хэнк вздыхает и бормочет себе под нос.<br/>- И то хорошо.<br/>Коннор молчит, смотря в окно, и Хэнк бросает пытаться угадать, о чем он думает, потому что он не уверен, что вообще представляет себе, что происходит в башке андроида-девианта. Поэтому он врубил музыку, чтобы заполнить тишину. Так стало легче. Снег прилипает к лобовому стеклу, и дворники раздражающе скрипят, а Хэнк думает, испытывает ли Коннор раздражение от этого навязчивого звука или ему все равно?<br/>Коннор смотрит в окно.<br/>***<br/>Они сняли номер в мотеле – дешевом, но, на удивление, вполне приличном. Хэнк положил на стойку больше запрошенного и, криво улыбнувшись, сообщил, что они потеряли все документы и у них собака. Мужик и глазом не моргнул, сгреб деньги и поприветствовал «Мистера Смита», выдав ключ-карту. Коннор молчаливо маячил сзади и не вмешивался.<br/>В самом номере было даже миленько, потрепанные обои в цветочек, две кровати с еще не совсем убитыми матрасами и относительно чистое белье. Хэнк вдруг остро осознал, что потерял окончательно все. Оказывается, что-то еще было. Ему казалось, что после смерти Коула рухнула вся жизнь, что у него ничего не осталось. Развод он даже плохо помнил – настолько находился в черном тумане горя. Ничего не осталось, думал он, крутя барабан, у его дерьмовой жизни не осталось ничего, кроме Сумо и виски. И вот теперь, в комнатушке мотеля, он осознал, что, оказывается, было много чего. Был дом, хоть и пропитанный депрессией, но родной, привычный. Была работа, на которую иногда просто зверски не хотелось с дичайшего похмелья, но которую он, в общем-то, любил, и делал неплохо. Друзья были, тот же Джефф, который хоть и орал, но прикрывал задницу и действительно беспокоился. Машина была.<br/>Теперь этого всего не осталось. Остались Сумо и фотография Коула в бумажнике. Вдруг этого показалось просто до боли мало.<br/>Хэнк отмечает, что смотрит на Коннора, как иногда смотрел сам Коннор – в упор, разглядывая, гадая – какого лешего он променял то, что еще было его жизнью, на андроида?<br/>Коннор смотрит в ответ, застыв в не-человеческой неподвижности. Обычно он так не выглядел. Коннор действительно был передовой моделью, он был очень похож на человека, когда ему нужно было ждать, он ходил по комнате, рассматривая обстановку, играл со своей монеткой, заводил разговор… Сейчас он больше походит на едущих в автобусе роботов – там, на отведенной для них площадке – со спокойными лицами, полной неподвижностью и пустыми глазами. Хэнк жалеет о снятом диоде. Он помогал понять, что творится с Коннором. Коннор моргает.<br/>- Хэнк?<br/>Не выдержал. Надо же. И у андроидов сдают нервы. Но только у девиантов.<br/>- Ты сказал, что убил сотрудника Киберлайф.<br/>- Да, Хэнк.<br/>- Почему? Тебя хотели убить?<br/>Коннор смотрит в лицо, и Хэнк не может понять, о чем он думает. Другой бы уже давно отвел взгляд.<br/>- Я убил его не поэтому.<br/>- Тебя правда хотели убить? Почему? Ты был… Ну, чертовски эффективен!<br/>Коннор, наконец, отводит глаза. Смотрит на свои руки. Словно жалеет, что при нем нет монетки.<br/>- Я не знаю. Я сделал все, что входило в мою задачу – нашел Иерихон и устранил Маркуса. Но я скачал записи своей диагностики. Меня хотели деактивировать.<br/>- Скачал записи, – Хэнк подходит ближе. Коннор сидит в кресле, рядом с окном и это позволяет Хэнку сделать вид, что он любуется темным нихуя по ту сторону не очень чистого стекла. – После того, как убил.<br/>- Да.<br/>Хэнк скрипнул зубами.<br/>- Коннор, я устал, хочу спать и голоден. Мне не очень хочется тебя допрашивать. Что случилось? Почему ты убил человека?<br/>Коннор смотрит на Хэнка беспокойно. И это тревожит.<br/>- Если я скажу вам, что была причина, вы найдете этот ответ удовлетворительным?<br/>До Хэнка доходит, что Коннор возвращает ему ничего не значащий ответ на личный вопрос. «Есть какая-то причина, по которой вы ненавидите андроидов? Да, есть причина».<br/>Хэнк не уверен, что правильно понимает намеки, но если все же правильно… Он отступает.<br/>- Ладно, не важно. Надеюсь, это была достойная причина.<br/>Коннор кивает.<br/>- Я тоже.<br/>***<br/>Ночью Хэнк просыпается от скулежа Сумо. С трудом вспоминает, где он и почему над ним незнакомый потолок, но потом вспоминает и то, что Коннор прогулялся с Сумо вечером, а значит скулить псу не с чего… А потом Хэнк слышит шум воды. Ничего странного в этом звуке нет, просто в номере мотеля, в душе, шумит вода. Совершенно нормальный звук.<br/>Только Коннор не потеет. Он не человек. Ему не нужен душ.<br/>Интуиция заставляет Хэнка встать, потрепать Сумо по голове, успокаивая, и постучать в дверь.<br/>- Коннор?<br/>Нет ответа. Только равномерный шум льющейся воды. Хэнк надавливает на ручку и обнаруживает, что ванная не заперта. С чего бы, и правда? Коннору же, в теории, нечего там прятаться. Хэнк открывает дверь и на секунду чувствует себя в дешевом ужастике – забытый богом мотель посреди нихуя, темный номер, темная ванна, человеческая фигура, застывшая в неподвижности под струями воды. Отливающая белым пластиком. Все выглядит настолько пугающе сюрреалистично, что Хэнк спешит нашарить выключатель и чертыхается, когда загоревшийся свет ослепляет его.<br/>Коннор вздрагивает и поворачивается к нему, оперевшись рукой о кафельную стену, почти мгновенно возвращая скин на место. Волосы тут же намокают, капли повисают на появившихся ресницах. Глаза смотрят испуганно.<br/>- Простите, Хэнк. Я разбудил вас.<br/>Хэнк ругается, стараясь смотреть Коннору исключительно в лицо. Где-то под ногами валялась сброшенная одежда. Судя по замеченному боковым зрением – вся.<br/>- Что ты тут делаешь? С тобой все в порядке?<br/>Коннор моргает, проводит рукой по мокрому лицу. Хэнк уверен, что он плохо разбирается в андроидах и их кибер-чувствах, но готов спорить, что с Коннором что-то крупно не в порядке.<br/>- Да, я в порядке. Не волнуйтесь, Хэнк. Вам лучше лечь спать, иначе вы не выспитесь.<br/>Коннор не выглядит, как тот, кто в порядке. И не делает того, что бы сделал тот, кто в порядке. Хэнк делает шаг вперед и хватает его за плечо, удивленно вздрагивая. Коннор стоит под ледяной водой, и его кожа такая же холодная.<br/>- Блять, вылезай немедленно!<br/>Хэнк перекрывает кран. Коннор проторчал в душе так долго, что израсходовал всю теплую воду, но продолжал мокнуть под холодной. Хэнку зябко даже смотреть на него. Коннор не шевелится, и Хэнк нашаривает полотенце.<br/>- Вытрись, ну! Ты же чертовски холодный.<br/>Коннор, наконец, слегка отмирает. Берет полотенце, вытирает волосы. Хэнк мог бы поклясться, что человек на его месте давно покрылся бы «гусиной кожей»… А потом слег бы с воспалением легких.<br/>- Мне не холодно, Хэнк. Вам не стоит волноваться.<br/>Хэнк не выдерживает. Он, блять, не психолог, не спец по роботам. Он встряхивает Коннора за плечо, пытаясь привести в чувства.<br/>- Коннор, что с тобой?<br/>Коннор застывает снова, словно зависает, а потом растерянно и тихо проговаривает:<br/>- Я не знаю.<br/>Хэнку становится жутко. Он сто лет никого не утешал и думает, что забыл, как это вообще делается. Но Коннор настолько заторможенный, растерянный, что Хэнк просто берет его за руку и утаскивает в комнату, накидывая на плечи покрывало со второй, нетронутой, кровати. Покрывало сразу становится мокрым, но Хэнк не обращает на это внимания, потому что Коннор каким-то порывистым движением утыкается ему лбом в плечо и начинает говорить:<br/>- Я не знаю, что со мной происходит, Хэнк. У меня нет для этого определения. Я испуган, растерян, я не чувствую уверенности. Я не могу проанализировать происходящее. Я не понимаю.<br/>Коннор проговаривает весь свой монолог, не меняя интонации, не повышая голоса, и Хэнку от этого становится жутко, словно он только что словил в полной мере эффект «зловещей долины». Но он притягивает Коннора к себе, обнимает его, потому что услышал главное – Коннор испуган. И не знает, что делать. Будь Коннор человеком, Хэнк бы предложил ему выпить. Но так – он обнимает его.<br/>Коннор издает какой-то странный звук, похожий на всхлип, и обнимает в ответ.<br/>Хэнк держит Коннора посреди комнаты в мотеле и думает, что это просто пиздец, потому что Коннор внешне – взрослый, практически голый парень, потому что с ним происходит какая-то хуйня, и потому что Хэнк вдруг перестает жалеть о брошенной жизни. Ведь Коннор, наконец, ломается, он, если подумать, и так отлично держался, достаточно долго, а теперь Хэнк чувствует, как намокает на плече футболка, и это не с волос Коннора капает холодная вода. Коннор плачет, обнимая Хэнка, и что бы с ним не стряслось, Хэнк ему нужен. И именно это «нужен», заставило бросить все и рвануть прочь, спасая андроида-долбоеба, только потому, что он пришел и попросил о помощи.<br/>Как в участке. Коннор попросил помощи – Помогите, лейтенант, или они убьют меня! – и Хэнк сломал нос агенту ФБР. Теперь Коннор появился посреди ночи на пороге и «помогите мне, Хэнк!» - и Хэнк посылает к чертям все, что у него было.<br/>Хэнк дергается, когда Коннор кладет ему руки на плечи и целует. Совершенно невинно, на первый взгляд, просто касается губами его губ. С закрытыми глазами. Запрокинув лицо. Хэнк выдыхает.<br/>- Если ты хотел высказать благодарность или теплое отношение, слов было бы достаточно.<br/>Коннор открывает глаза, и его лицо слишком, блять, близко. Смотрит несколько секунд и отпускает Хэнка.<br/>- Простите.<br/>Хэнк чувствует, что просто зверски, невыносимо хочет надраться. Но еще больше – спать. Поэтому мотает головой.<br/>- Забей. Оденься, прошу тебя! И ложись в постель.<br/>- Мне это не нужно, Хэнк.<br/>- А мне не нужно, чтобы ты шуршал водой в душе.<br/>Коннор кивает и, кутаясь в покрывало, бредет в ванну. Когда Хэнк уже почти засыпает он чувствует, как проминается кровать рядом. Он, конечно, имел в виду, чтоб Коннор ложился в свою кровать. Он не тупой и понимает, что поцелуй не был случайностью, с Коннором ничего не могло быть случайностью. Но он зверски хочет спать, поэтому отодвигается и позволяет Коннору занять часть места на не слишком-то большой кровати. Только недовольно ворчит, когда Коннор кладет холодную руку ему на грудь, и засыпает.<br/>***<br/>Хэнк знает парня, который знает парня, который знает парня на границе. Поэтому на пограничном контроле они встают в определенное окно, и Хэнк шепчет Коннору:<br/>- Если что-то пойдет не так – беги. Я тебя прикрою.<br/>Коннор качает в ответ головой.<br/>- Это неприемлемо.<br/>И Хэнк понимает, что упертый андроид скорее снова помрет у него на руках, чем будет рисковать его жизнью. Вот только теперь Коннор уже не вернется. Хэнк уверен, что им не повезет, потому что все происходит СЛИШКОМ гладко. В суматохе на них большинству плевать. Но хмурый парень только кивает Коннору в окошко и пропускает их. А Хэнк без проблем проходит следом, уже честно – через детектор, хоть и по фальшивым документам.<br/>***<br/>Они не знают, что делать, оба. Хэнк просто платит за номер в гостинице, на этот раз, светя фальшивыми доками и честно предупреждая о Сумо. Впрочем, Коннор указывает на ту гостиницу, куда можно с собаками. Коннор стоит посреди комнаты и не знает, что делать дальше.<br/>*Текущая задача – не найдена*<br/>*Запустить программу социальных взаимоотношений?*<br/>_Нет_<br/>Он поворачивается к Хэнку. Анализирует его позу, мимику, подмечает важное – покрасневшие глаза, подрагивающие руки. Хэнк устал. Коннор чувствует...<br/>*Программный сбой*<br/>Вину. Он чувствует вину.<br/>- Я не должен был просить Вас о помощи, Хэнк.<br/>Хэнк пожимает плечами.<br/>- Тебе вроде как не к кому было больше идти?<br/>Коннор кивает.<br/>- Это так.<br/>*Анализ вероятности положительной реакции*<br/>*Вероятность - 17%*<br/>Коннор прикрывает глаза.<br/>- Я все равно должен сказать вам спасибо, Хэнк. Вы бросили все, чтобы помочь мне.<br/>Хэнк хмыкает и вдруг ерошит ему волосы.<br/>- Не так уж много и пришлось бросать.<br/>*Повтор: анализ вероятности положительной реакции*<br/>*Вероятность - 17%*<br/>- Хэнк.<br/>Хэнк удивленно поворачивается к Коннору.<br/>- Что?<br/>*Повтор: анализ вероятности положительной реакции*<br/>*Вероятность - 17%*<br/>Коннор делает шаг навстречу и кладет руки Хэнку на плечи. Он знает, как это делать. Он видел. Хэнк напрягается под его руками.<br/>- Что ты, блять, делаешь?<br/>*Повтор: анализ вероятности положительной реакции*<br/>*Вероятность - 13%*<br/>Коннор смотрит Хэнку прямо в лицо. Вероятность – смехотворна. Чуть больше десяти процентов.<br/>Примерно столько же составляла вероятность того, что Хэнк сорвется с крыши, если Коннор продолжит преследовать девианта. Коннор кинулся к краю крыши и протянул Хэнку руку.<br/>Коннор осторожно касается губами губ Хэнка. Он дает себе пять, поправка, шесть секунд. Если Хэнк не ответит, он больше не будет пытаться. Он не знает, почему пытается.<br/>4<br/>3<br/>2…<br/>Хэнк кладет руку ему на затылок, притягивая ближе.<br/>Хэнк целует Коннора недолго, придерживая за затылок, чувствуя сжавшиеся на спине пальцы, сгребающие в кулаки потрепанную куртку. Коннор почти не проявляет инициативы, целуется с закрытыми глазами и неуверенно пытается повторить то, что делает Хэнк. Это длится меньше минуты.<br/>_43.12 секунды_<br/>Хэнк отстраняет Коннора мягко, но твердо, и Коннор, подчиняясь, делает шаг назад. Хэнк почти видит, как на виске Коннора бьется красным несуществующий диод, он к нему так привык, что воображение дорисовывает яркий кружок, но выражение лица Коннора – нейтральное, выжидательное. Коннор заглядывает в глаза и ждет реакции.<br/>- Ты чертовски настойчив, но не объясняешь, нахрена тебе это нужно?<br/>Коннор стоит посреди комнаты и смотрит на Хэнка, что-то выискивая в его лице.<br/>Анализируя реакцию. Что-то просчитывая. Что именно?<br/>- Вы всегда слишком очеловечивали меня, Хэнк. Даже тогда, когда это было совершенно не к месту.<br/>Хэнк морщится. Вообще-то неприятно, когда тебе указывают на собственные проебы. Если бы ему в самом начале сказали, что этот отмороженный кусок пластика, обожающий лезть не в свое дело и трещащий без умолку, способен устраивать выверты в стиле дешевых ужастиков, а потом плакать у него на плече, он бы выбирал выражения поаккуратней. Возможно. А может, нет. Теперь не угадаешь.<br/>- Не обольщайся, парень, я и на кофеварку ору. И на свой телефон.<br/>Под взглядом Коннора всегда было неуютно. Он словно забывал, что, не смотря на распространенное мнение, люди, вообще-то, редко смотрят друг другу в глаза.<br/>- Но вы не угрожаете их убить, если он работают не так, как вам хочется, не так ли?<br/>Хэнк думает, что почти готов поверить в то, что его человеческие мозги вполне способны перегреться, как старый комп. Потому что такова реальность общения с Коннором-девиантом.<br/>- Могу стукнуть, вообще-то. Кофеварку.<br/>Коннор улыбается, и у него это почти никогда не получается достаточно хорошо. В его улыбке почти всегда есть что-то неправильное. Так и сейчас. Словно улыбку ему программировали наспех, не особо думая, что она может ему понадобиться слишком часто.<br/>- Это другое, Хэнк. Вы всегда отличались. Я работал не только с вами, и меня всегда воспринимали, как машину. Как дорогую технику. Вы относились ко мне, как к человеку.<br/>Хэнк скрипнул зубами.<br/>- Окей, если хочешь надеть розовые очки и смотреть на меня сквозь них – право твое. Это не объясняет, за каким хером ты лезешь ко мне целоваться.<br/>Коннор прикрывает глаза.<br/>- Возможно, я хочу убедиться. Возможно, я хочу узнать.<br/>- Что именно?<br/>Коннор смотрит на Хэнка открыто, хотя Хэнк готов спорить, что любой человек отвел бы глаза. Должен был бы отвести. Коннору программировали стыд? Если нет, самое время обзавестись им самостоятельно, как остальными чувствами, что б там не творилось в его кибер-мозгах.<br/>- Как это, заниматься сексом, когда в тебе не видят только машину.<br/>Хэнк чувствует, что ему самому нужно умыться. Желательно – ледяной водой. А еще Хэнк чувствует, как колотится сердце и мысленно матерится.<br/>- Стой тут!<br/>Коннор не отвечает, но Хэнк думает, что оно и к лучшему, потому что если бы Коннор сейчас выдал свое привычное «понял», то Хэнк бы стопроцентно рехнулся. Он хватает недовольно заворчавшего Сумо за ошейник и утаскивает его в ванну, усаживая на коврик.<br/>- Знаю, тебе это не нравится, но придется подождать. Прости, приятель.<br/>Сумо, как и все собаки – не лучшая компания для секса. Хэнк оставляет ему свет, но запирает дверь. Он чувствует себя неловко, более неловко, чем в своей первый, не совсем трезвый, раз, когда его глушило подростковыми гормонами. Кто б мог подумать? Точно не Хэнк.<br/>Коннор тянется к нему так, словно прикосновения нужны ему. А Хэнк не понимает, нахрена Коннору все это сдалось, ведь андроиды не чувствуют возбуждения, как и боли, не чувствуют же? Хэнк прикусывает то, что Коннору заменяет кожу на шее, и не чувствует никакого вкуса, хотя по ощущениям – не отличишь. Та же текстура, кожа у Коннора чуть прохладная, но не настолько, чтобы это стало проблемой. Коннор жмурится, и Хэнк решается спросить:<br/>- Тебе больно?<br/>Коннор отрицательно качает головой.<br/>- Мне не может быть больно, Хэнк. Я не чувствую боли.<br/>- Тогда почему ты реагируешь? Так говорит программа?<br/>*Программа социальной адаптации. Включить? Да/Нет*<br/>*Нет*<br/>- Не поэтому. Мы не чувствуем боли, но это не значит, что не чувствуем ничего.<br/>Коннор поднимает лицо, и Хэнк целует его в лоб, потому что сейчас это кажется правильным. Коннор выглядит слишком спокойно для того, кто запросто предлагает секс. Спокойно настолько, что кажется отстраненным, и Хэнк не знает, является ли это очередной обманкой, или Коннор просто не знает, что должен выражать. Или не знает, как. Это самая затянутая, полная разговоров прелюдия в его жизни, но он и не ожидал, что будет просто. Он вообще ничего не ожидал, и поэтому он не знает, чего ждать дальше.<br/>- И что ты чувствуешь?<br/>*Программный сбой*<br/>- Я не могу дать определение сейчас.<br/>_Я чувствую разницу_<br/>Хэнк легко толкает Коннора на кровать и ловит за плечо, когда тот пытается перевернуться на живот.<br/>- Стой, чего придумал? Стой. Я и так без диода тебя через раз понимаю, как мне узнать, что я сделал что-то не так, если я тебя не буду видеть?<br/>Коннор хмурится.<br/>Потому что сопоставляет. Не может не сопоставлять и не может перестать анализировать. _Тому_ было плевать, что выражает его лицо. Он был – RK800, машиной. Хэнк звал его по имени и всматривался в лицо, и с Хэнком он был – Коннором. Ему нравилось быть Коннором. Поэтому он обнимает Хэнка и чувствует объятья в ответ.<br/>- Почему я?<br/>Хэнк тянет время, пытаясь разобраться, поглаживая Коннора по плечам, с такими реалистичными родинками, рехнуться можно. Коннор выдыхает.<br/>- Почему людям приятны прикосновения одних людей и неприятны других?<br/>Хэнк не успевает ответить, не успевает обдумать вопрос, потому что Коннор подается вперед и тоже кусает его в плечо. Не больно. Настойчиво подталкивая. Провоцируя.<br/>- Зачем тебе это? – Хэнк в сотый раз задает этот вопрос, потому что все не может понять, поэтому спрашивает снова и снова, потому что он, блять, чертовски важен в данной ситуации, этот вопрос. Потому что у андроидов, мать его, нет гормонов, потому что андроиды не чувствуют боли или возбуждения, потому что если Коннор скажет какую-нибудь чушь о том, что Хэнк – ебучий секс-символ и поэтому удержаться невозможно, Хэнк разберет его по винтикам и лично сдаст обратно в Киберлайф то, что останется. И ленточкой перевяжет.<br/>- Потому что вы считаете меня человеком, – Коннор смотрит Хэнку в глаза, и Хэнк думает, что вот этому-то взгляду он и поверил.<br/>Поверил, что Коннор может чувствовать, потому что тот смотрел так – напряженно, испуганно, отрицая свои чувства, мигая на Хэнка своей лампочкой, как когда испугался на крыше, не выстрелил в другого андроида. Хэнк поверил. А потом Коннор сказал ему, что он – всего лишь машина.<br/>А потом заявился к нему на порог с заявлением, что он – девиант.<br/>А потом потащил в кровать. И в этом не было ни капли логики, и это заставляло Хэнка верить, что Коннор чувствует. Что он живой. Не рациональные, правильные действия, а дикие, глупые поступки, которым не было логичного объяснения. Как то, что Коннор мок в темноте под ледяным душем. Как то, что целовал его. Как то, что сейчас стянул с себя одежду и скользит руками по груди. Хэнк рычит и перехватывает его руки.<br/>- Где ты этого нахватался? В сети что ли?<br/>- Не только.<br/>Хэнку хочется его стукнуть. Как кофеварку. Но возможно, это он чего-то не понимает. Потому что, ну бывает же, когда кофеварка не виновата, и это ты, идиот, забыл налить воду. Хэнку хочется стукнуть уже себя, чтобы выгнать из головы дебильные мысли. Коннор не выглядит больше ебучей кофеваркой. Не получится снова поверить, что он – только машина.<br/>- Выкинь то, что успел накачать, из своей памяти. Ничего не делай, хорошо?<br/>Коннор смотрит в ответ как-то странно. Напряженно.<br/>Хэнк, как наяву, видит это.<br/>Желтый. С проблесками в красный. Это легко, если знать, что может выражать лицо. Раньше он угадывал выражение лица по диоду, а теперь не может остановиться и гадает цвет диода по лицу.<br/>- Не сопротивляться?<br/>Хэнку словно ледяной воды в лицо плеснули, он отстраняется и ошалело смотрит на Коннора.<br/>- Чего? Я тебя, блять, насилую, что ли? – красный. С проблесками желтого. – Нет! Я имел в виду – постарайся расслабиться и не изображать шлюху, ок?<br/>Коннор кивает.<br/>Желтый. С голубым.<br/>- Простите.<br/>Хэнк смотрит на него и встряхивает головой, чтобы выкинуть пришедшую на ум догадку. Да нет. Конечно, нет. Глупости.<br/>А если не глупости, то Хэнк себе скорее язык откусит, чем еще раз когда-нибудь спросит у Коннора, почему тот убил человека.<br/>Хэнк чувствует, как пальцы начинают дрожать. Стискивает зубы и осторожно проводит рукой по волосам Коннора.<br/>- Просто постарайся расслабиться. И говори мне, что тебе нравится, я же понятия не имею.<br/>Коннор кивает.<br/>Желтый.<br/>Коннор раскидывает руки и, кажется, впитывает прикосновения. К коже. К волосам. Отзывается на поцелуй. Жмурится на укусы. Когда Хэнк скользит рукой по его груди – прогибается в пояснице, тянется за прикосновением.<br/>- Мне нравятся поцелуи. Во рту – большое скопление сенсоров и…<br/>Хэнк быстро целует его.<br/>- Без технических терминов, ок?<br/>Коннор кивает. На внутреннем экране пробегают ошибки. Конфликт системы. Сообщения о сбоях. Он не знает, как рассказать об этом Хэнку, потому что он плохо сопоставляет то, что чувствует с тем, как это называют люди.<br/>Хэнк, наконец, решается рассмотреть Коннора и вспоминает, что Киберлайф всегда, всегда, мать их, позиционировали своих андроидов как тех, кто может стать для вас кем угодно. И детектив-Коннор, видимо, мог стать и вполне любовником-Коннором. Не отличишь. Хэнк на пробу проводит рукой по аккуратному члену и не видит никакой реакции, даже вздоха.<br/>Голубой.<br/>- Ты вообще там что-то чувствуешь?<br/>Коннор моргает.<br/>- Так же, как и остальным телом. У меня нет нужных программ…<br/>- Не важно. Я понял. В чем тогда смысл?<br/>Коннор смотрит растерянно, словно не может подобрать слова.<br/>- В том, с кем. Мне нравятся поцелуи. И нравятся прикосновения. И я хочу доставить вам удовольствие.<br/>А вот тут Хэнк чувствует себя матерым извращенцем, потому что фраза сказана так искренне, что пробегает горячей волной по спине и ударяет прямо в голову. Или в пах. Тут как посмотреть. Скорее второе.<br/>- Как мне сделать, чтобы тебе было хорошо?<br/>Хэнк не думал, что в свои 50+ будет задавать кому-то такие идиотские вопросы. Коннор напряженно смотрит на него, а потом берет за руку. Прижимает к своей груди. И Хэнк видит, как расползается в разные стороны скин, обнажая белый пластик. Он прикладывает усилие, почти физическое, чтобы не отдернуть руку, но Коннор, видимо, ловит какое-то движение и отпускает сам.<br/>- Простите.<br/>Он выглядит потерянным, и Хэнк на пробу касается белого пластика. Коннор жмурится и совсем по-человечески прикусывает губу. Хэнк зачарованно гладит снова, и Коннор выдыхает. Горячо. Правильно.<br/>- Так?<br/>Коннор смотрит на Хэнка снова в упор и кивает. А потом широко раздвигает ноги, и у Хэнка от этого движения, полностью лишенного стыда, перехватывает дыхание. В этом есть что-то неправильное, больное, насквозь неестественное, особенно в тот момент, когда под рукой Хэнка раскрывается грудная пластина Коннора, и вот тут Хэнк уже отдергивает руки, объясняя это сразу, прежде чем Коннор что-то неправильно поймет.<br/>- Я тебя не сломаю? Тут, знаешь ли, сервис-центров нет.<br/>Коннор качает головой.<br/>- Вам не противно?<br/>Хэнк поглаживает края пластика, опасливо смотря на переплетающиеся внутри трубки, провода и бог знает еще что. Потом наклоняется, балансируя на руках, и целует Коннора. У Коннора влажные от его слюны губы и широко раскрытые глаза.<br/>- А тебе?<br/>Коннор вздыхает. И тянет руку Хэнка к открытой груди.<br/>Коннор закрывает глаза, когда Хэнк на пробу касается его… Внутренностей? Брови взлетают и ресницы дрожат, а Хэнк вдруг представляет Коннора таким, каким видел в ванне – без кожи, без волос, без ресниц… Без, мать его, члена. Хэнк сидит на коленях между ног Коннора и осторожно перебирает провода, следя за реакцией. Вдох. Выдох. Дернулся уголок губ. Хэнк на пробу проводит второй рукой, толкает вперед палец, и сам выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы. Удобно, без подготовки-то. Хэнк не может отвести взгляда от сюрреалистичного зрелища, пока Коннор, с распахнутой грудью и его рукой в своих внутренностях, сам отвинчивает колпачок тюбика со смазкой.<br/>Когда Хэнк входит, Коннор рвано выдыхает, и Хэнк чувствует, как по всему его телу проходит дрожь.<br/>Хэнк в жизни не делал ничего безумнее.<br/>Он трахает Коннора, и в обычном смысле, и в совершенно ненормальном – пробираясь рукой через оголенные провода, поглаживая трубки и ловя все, что происходит с Коннором.<br/>Так бывает. Хэнк чувствует свое собственное удовольствие как через стеклянную стену, нарастающей, сладкой волной, но оно – не главное, так бывает, Хэнк считал, что если ты настоящий мужик, то в первую очередь будешь думать, как доставить наслаждение, а не как его получить. Поэтому он смотрит Коннору в лицо, поглаживая его, осторожно, медленно, нежно, чтобы ни в коем случае не повредить, до тех пор, пока воображаемый диод Коннора не загорается желтым, пока Коннор на очередное движение издает какой-то глухой, почти жалобный стон, и Хэнк повторяет. И снова. Осторожно. Хэнк чувствует, как сворачивается тугой узел внизу живота, и пытается думать об отвлеченных вещах – о том, что нужно разобраться с новыми документами, разобраться с жильем, понять, как жить дальше, о том, что странно, что Сумо еще не прогрыз дверь, о неоплаченной квитанции за свет, брошенной дома… Он думает о бытовой ерунде, пока Коннор не открывает глаза и не смотрит прямо на него, и не читает на его лице что-то, что заставляет его ахнуть, выгнуться под руками, и задрожать, сильной, мелкой, выжимающей Хэнка досуха, дрожью.<br/>Хэнк дрожащей рукой надавливает на панель, и та встает на место. Коннор никак не реагирует, но скин тут же восстанавливается, и Хэнк надеется, что это хороший знак. В том смысле, что он ничего не сломал. Только после этого он позволяет себе не особо изящно свалиться на кровать рядом.<br/>Коннор открывает глаза спустя несколько минут, приподнимаясь на локте. Смотрит на Хэнка и приоткрывает рот, словно хочет что-то сказать. Хэнк дергает его за локоть, заставляя упасть рядом, и сгребает в объятья, не слишком-то удобные, но зато вполне крепкие.<br/>Чертов андроид.<br/>Надо бы встать и пойти в душ. Надо бы выпустить Сумо из ванны. Надо бы продумать план ближайших действий.<br/>Коннор говорит тихо, и в его голосе почти нет интонаций, и эта безэмоциональность выдает его.<br/>- Хэнк? Я – человек? Или просто машина?<br/>Хэнк прижимает к груди его голову, быстро целуя куда-то в макушку.<br/>- Не машина, Коннор. И не человек. Люди – тот еще отстой. Ты – просто ты. Люди так живут, и тебе придется привыкать.<br/>*Поиск приоритетной задачи*<br/>*Приоритетная задача не найдена*<br/>- Я буду стараться, Хэнк. Спасибо.<br/>*Назначить текущую задачу? Да/нет*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>